Bop It
by mangoxlove
Summary: Read and enjoy the goodness! SasuNaruKaka


Aki-chan here! Again. I know I put my first fic up just yesterday, but I wanted to put up a SasukeNaruto one. So I did this. The plot came out when I was writing a fic for my friends birthday, and I just now re-wrote it and decided to put it up! So enjoy my attempt at humor mixed with romance.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Except this plot! Mine!

* * *

Sakura being the very kind person that she was, well not really, had finished her shift at the hospital and was completely and totally bored out of her mind. Ino, whom she normally hung out with after work, was off on a date with her long time boyfriend most likely getting laid, again.

Next on her list of friends came Tenten, but she just like Ino, was most likely off getting laid by Lee or begging him to bang her. That was those two's relationship. Sex, sex, and more sex. Surprising, no they were engaged. And Lee was always one to love 'performing acts of youthfulness and love' for hours on end. Just like Ino, she was out of the picture for today.

After Tenten came Hinata. The sweet and shy Hyuga-heiress. But at the time she wasn't in Konoha. Dang it, Infact the heiress was on her honey-moon. Just last week she and Neji had been married and right now they were away. Probably having sex, just like everyone else in the damn world.

And sex was just what bothered Sakura. Not that she hated sex, no infact it was her favorite thing in the world, but when her boyfriend had dumped her claiming to be interested in men she hadn't really been having that constant sex like everyone else.

With a sigh, the pink-haired kunoichi ended her list of friends and realized that her day was going no-where fast. Everyone had someone but her. Even the number- one- hyper- active- knuckle- headed- ninja had one. Wait! That was it. She'd go visit Naruto. Sure he had Sasuke, and sure they had more sex than anyone in the ENTIRE town, but Sasuke was away on a mission.

Smiling she had a new hop in her step as happily made her way to Naruto's apartment.

-------------------

The pink haired girl let out a tiered sigh of frustration. Why the hell did Naruto have to live on the top of his ten-story apartment building? Why couldn't he live on the lower levels like a normal person? But than again, Naruto was never a _normal_ person. No wonder he lived all the way up here.

Pushing aside her tiered-ness and putting in her best smile, which was hard, Sakura reached for the door handle only to stop. Someone was inside with Naruto. And from what she could make out from the muffled words, she might not want to walk in.

Biting her lip, Sakura turned around and took two steps away from the apartment before she stopped. _'Maybe I'll just listen in for a while._' She told herself. Walking back over to the door, Sakura kneeled down, cupped her ear and listened.

"I still can't believe you've _never_ played this game before, teme!"

"Shut it dobe."

"Guy's please calm down. Can we just start the game?"

'_Sasuke and Kakashi! With Naruto! Playing some game! Nani?!'_ Sakura thought listening even closer.

"Sasuke you have to bop it hard!"

"I'm trying!"

"Good! Now twist it! Twist it!"

"I'm twisting!"

"Not too hard you guys! I don't know what I'd do if you broke it!"

"Pull it! Pull it harder Sasuke!"

"Oh god, Sasuke! Not that hard!"

"Teme! It's time to pass it! Gimme!"

"No! I like this game!"

"Teme!"

"Sasuke you have to share with Naruto."

"But I don't want to. I like holding it."

"Kaka-sensei make teme share!"

"Sasuke share!"

"Fine."

"Yeah!"

"Dobe just bop it already!"

"I would bop it if I was supposed to! But I'm twisting it!"

"Na-Na-Naruto! Not so hard!"

'_What the hell are they doing?'_ Sakura's eyes widened as she pulled away from the door. _'I want to open it… but what if the three of them are…_' Her cheeks colored at the mental image she was getting at the thoughts now rushing through her mind.

Kakashi on the bottom, Naruto in the middle, and Sasuke on top. Both Kakashi and Sasuke always had seemed to be the _real_ man if they were in a relationship, while Naruto…well he just seemed more feminine to her. And a lot of others. Infact just yesterday it was the topic of two of Sakura's co-workers conversation.

"Gah! Sasuke! Naruto! Stop pulling so hard you two! I swear if you dare break…! Gah!"

Sakura fell back on her butt. "What?!"

That didn't sound like they were just playing a game. Hell it sounded like the three of them were having an orgy. Maybe coming over here was a bad idea. With another moan from Kakashi, Sakura scrambled to her feet. Cheeks still red, she ran from the door. Listening to Ino talk about normal sex was bad, having to listen to her three closest _male_ friends actually _have_ sex was just something she couldn't handle.

-----------------

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he watched Naruto smile cheekily. In his hands he held Kakashi's 'Bop It' toy. The copy-nin had found it in his closet and decided to bring it over for the two shinobi to play with. It was originally brought over for him to get a good kick out of it but when Sakura's presence appeared outside the door, things just got way better.

"Hey sensei…" Sasuke called from the sofa.

Kakashi turned to look at the two. Sasuke was sitting on the couch looking over at Kakashi, Naruto was sitting in his lap, the 'Bop It' toy still in his hands.

"W can keep this thing, right?"

With a chuckle Kakashi nodded. "But only if the next time you play. I'm the toy."

* * *

Aki: Yea! All done! So review! Hey look who I found trying to open my cage of bunnies.

Kiwi: Hi…

Aki: Be nice!

Kiwi: -with fake joy- Hi everyone! How are you?

Aki: Not that happy.

Kiwi: Just review to make her happy, okay?

Aki: -glomps Kiwi-


End file.
